geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Vereinigtes Königreich
Das Vereinigte Königreich besteht aus der Hauptinsel Großbritannien und etwa einem Sechstel der Insel Irland. Um die Hauptinsel liegen ungefähr 800 kleinere Inseln; die wichtigsten Inselgruppen sind Shetland und Orkney in der Nordsee nördlich von Schottland, die Äußeren Hebriden und die Inneren Hebriden im Atlantischen Ozean westlich von Schottland, Anglesey in der Irischen See nördlich von Wales, die Scilly-Inseln in der Keltischen See südwestlich von England sowie die Isle of Wight im Ärmelkanal vor der englischen Südküste. Die einzige Landgrenze besteht auf der Insel Irland zur Republik Irland; diese ist 360 Kilometer lang. Nicht zum Vereinigten Königreich gehören, weil sie direkt der britischen Krone unterstehen, die Isle of Man in der Irischen See und die Kanalinseln (Vogteien von Guernsey und Jersey) im Ärmelkanal vor der Nordküste Frankreichs. Geschichte Vor etwa zehntausend Jahren fand die dauerhafte Besiedlung der britischen Inseln statt. Aus dieser sehr frühen Zeit bezeugen nur archäologische Funde die Lebensweise und Kultur seiner Bewohner. Diese Funde zeigen, dass die Inseln schon in der Altsteinzeit - einer Periode zwischen 750.000 und 8300 Jahren v.Chr. besiedelt waren. Doch eine Abfolge von Eis- und Warmzeiten zwang die damaligen Bewohner, die Inseln zu verlassen. Etwa vor 700.000 Jahren war Britannien durch eine Landbrücke mit dem Kontinent verbunden, der Ärmelkanal eher ein Fluss, aus dessen Nebenflüssen sich später die Themse und die Seine bildeten. Man kann Großbritannien als vorgelagerte Halbinsel ansehen. Mehrere Eis- und Warmzeiten sorgten für Aus- und Einwanderungswellen der frühen Menschen, was sich durch verschiedene archäologische Funde belegen lässt. Zu dieser Zeit war Britannien eher eine baumlose Tundra, doch nach einer letzten Eiszeit vor ca. 13.000 Jahren kehrte der moderne Mensch in das Gebiet zurück, das sich inzwischen durch wärmeres Klima in waldreiche Gegend gewandelt hatte. 6000 bis 1000 vor Christus Die Menschen dieser Zeit waren Jäger und Sammler. Archäologische Funde zeigen, dass ihre Waffen für diese Zwecke äußerst spezialisiert und effektiv waren. Forschungen haben ergeben, dass der frühere Glaube, es hätte sich um Nomaden gehandelt, falsch ist. Man kann eher davon ausgehen, dass die Menschen verschiedene Gebiete zu verschiedenen Jahreszeiten bewohnten, auch wenn man dennoch kann man nicht sagen, dass sie tatsächlich feste Wohnsitze hatten. Mit der Zeit verringerte sich der Wildbestand durch die Jäger und die Menschen waren gezwungen, die Nutztierhaltung einzuführen. Sie begannen, sich feste Wohnsitze zu schaffen und zu dieser Zeit begann auch ein Austausch mit den Bewohnern auf dem Kontinent. Tatsächlich waren die Verbindungen nicht selten und es fand ein Kulturaustausch statt. Entgegen früherer Meinungen war die Übernahme verschiedener Traditionen und Bräuche vom Festland laut heutigen Forschern nicht durch Zwang erfolgt. Weiterhin zeigte der Fund eines Mittelsteinzeitlichen Skeletts (um 3900 v.Chr.), dass es nicht mehrere Einwanderungswellen nach Großbritannien gab, wie man eine Zeit lang vermutet hatte, denn die DNA, die man dem Skelett entnehmen konnte, zeigte eine Herkunft von einem weit älteren Skelett (ca. 9000 Jahre). Durch befestigte Wohnsitze, Tierhaltung und Ackerbau sicherten sich die Menschen dieser Zeit ihre Nahrungsmittelvorkommen und die Bevölkerung wuchs an. Funde zeigen Siedlungen mit bis zu fünfhundert Einwohnern. Weiterhin zeigen archäologische Funde veränderungen in der Kultur und im Glauben. Während die frühzeitlicheren Bewohner ihre Toten auf überirdischen Holzgestellen verwesen ließen - man geht davon aus, dass sie somit ihr Territorium markierten und ihre Herkunft darstellen wollten - scheint etwas ihren Götterglauben irgendwann verändert zu haben. Um 3900 v.Chr. herum begann man mit der Errichtung von Monumenten und Grabhügeln, denen Geschenke beigelegt wurden. Um 2500 herum begannen die Menschen, Metalle zu verarbeiten und Funde zeigen, dass die Gesellschaft gewalttätiger wurde. Anfänglich wurden Kupferwaffen hergestellt, später ging man zu Bronze über, das härter und widerstandsfähiger war. 1500 v.Chr. bis 43 n.Chr. Zu dieser Zeit exportierten die Menschen Zinn, das auf der Insel weit verbreitet war und Verbindungen zum Kontinent lassen sich auch dadurch nachweisen. Außerdem zeigen Grabfunde die Goldverarbeitung dieser Kultur. Um 1200 v.Chr. scheint es eine Masseneinwanderung nach Großbritannien gegeben zu haben und die Zinnexporte blieben aus, was Auswirkungen bis in den Nahen Osten hatte und dort zum Zusammenbruch mehrerer Reiche führte. Aus dieser Zeit stammen auch Bauwerke wie Stonehenge, die die großartigen Fähigkeiten dieser Menschen als Ingenieure zeigen. Um 750 v.Chr. erreichte die Technik der Eisenverarbeitung Großbritannien und revolutionierte viele Lebensbereiche, unter anderem auch die Landwirtschaft, die nun viel einfacher zu bewältigen war mit den härteren und effizienteren Eisenwerkzeugen. Auch die Waffen wurden besser und effizienter und die Schmiedekunst machte große Fortschritte. Die Schmuckverarbeitung war ebenfalls hoch entwickelt und die Erzeugnisse wurden auf den Kontinent exportiert. Doch mit den guten Waffen kamen auch Kämpfe. Die Menschen dieser Zeit hatten sich inzwischen zu Stämmen zusammengeschlossen, die ihre eigenen Gebiete gegen einander verteidigen mussten. Weiterhin war die Landwirtschaft weit fortgeschritten und man produzierte beinahe im industriellen Ausmaß. Römische Berichte zeigen, dass weiterhin Jagdhunde, Tierhäute und Sklaven auf den Kontinent exportiert wurden. Verschiedene Einwanderungswellen brachten außerdem neue Fertigkeiten; um 175 v.Chr. kam mit einwandernden Galliern Töpfer auf die Insel, deren Fähigkeiten denen der Einwohner weit überlegen waren. Um 100 v.Chr. hatte schließlich das Münzwesen Einzug auf die Inseln gefunden, inspiriert von römischen Münzen; dargestellt wurden jedoch lokale Herrscher. Aber der Wohlstand der Inseln machte die expandierenden Römer begierig auf die Schätze Britanniens. 43 bis 410 n.Chr. Vor der Eroberung Britanniens durch die Römer lebten folgende Stämme in Großbritannien und Irland: Genaue Informationen über die Stämme Britanniens vor Cäsars Feldzügen sind nicht zu erhalten, da laut Berichten nur einige Kaufleute aus Gallien regelmäßig die Insel besuchten. Cäsar leitete die Feldzüge des Gallischen Krieges und bereitete sich auf die Invasion Britanniens vor, die er schließlich im Jahr 55 v.Chr. begann. Zuvor hatte er bereits Späher voraus geschickt, was ihm britische Gesandte einbrachte, die ihm Unterstützung versprachen. Cäsars Flotte hatte zunächst Schwierigkeiten, zu landen, da sich ihm britische Stammesverbände an den Küsten entgegen stellten. Obwohl es Cäsar schließlich gelang, sie mit Brandgeschossen zu verbreiten und Feldlager zu errichten, gab es weitere Schwierigkeiten. Nur zwei Stämme waren zu einem Bündnis bereit und Cäsar schiffte sich und seine Truppen erneut ein und brachte sie nach Gallien zurück. Im folgenden Jahr landete er erneut und hatte mehr erfolg, doch es handelte sich diesmal eher um eine Bestrafungsaktion, als um eine Eroberung. Weiterhin machten die bereits mehrfach unterworfenen Gallier auf dem Kontinent Schwierigkeiten und Cäsar musste die Invasion aufgeben, die jetzt für beinahe ein Jahrhundert aufgeschoben werden sollte. Schon unter Kaiser Augustus hatte man die erneute Eroberung Britanniens geplant, und dessen Nachfolger Caligula ließ Truppen am Kanal stationieren, doch es bedurfte größerer Vorbereitungen. Im Jahr 44 n.Chr. zog Kaiser Claudius mit seinen Truppen und - für die Einwohner der Insel überraschend und beunruhigend - mit Elefanten in die Stadt Camulodunum ein. Er war von Verica gerufen worden, einem britischen Anführer und Freud der Römer, der sich durch andere Stämme bedrängt fühlte. Claudius eroberte die Stadt und gründete eine neue Provinz, die er jedoch nach sechzehn Tagen bereits wieder verließ, um seine Lorbeeren für die erfolgreiche Eroberung in Rom zu erhalten. Obwohl die Invasion lange geplant war, hatte Claudius sie für die Festigung seiner Herrschaft benötigt, da er beim Volk eher unbeliebt war. Schon bald brachen die ersten Unruhen und Aufstände aus, angeführt von den Söhnen des Cunobelin - Togodumnus und Caratacus. Während der ersten Schlachten fiel Togodumnus, doch die Briten wurden dadurch nur noch mehr aufgestachelt und weitere Truppen mussten aus Rom angefordert werden. Nach mehreren Wochen erfolgloser Kämpfe kehrte Claudius nach Britannien zurück. Die Römer erlangten die Oberhand und Caratacus musste nach Wales fliehen. Die Römer unterwarfen elf weitere Stämme und machten die zuerst eroberte Stadt Camulodunum zu ihrem Hauptstützpunkt. Innerhalb von vier Jahren eroberten die Römer das ganze Gebiet südlich des Flusses Humber (der Süden von England bis Manchester, inklusive Wales). In Wales leisteten die Silurer noch lange Zeit erbitterten Widerstand. Caratacus kämpfte immer noch, musste sich aber in einer Schlacht geschlagen geben, woraufhin er zu den Briganten floh. Diese waren jedoch bereits mit den Römern verbündet und ihre Königin Cartimandua lieferte Caratacus an die Römer aus. Bis 54 n.Chr. waren die walisischen Grenzgebiete unter römische Kontrolle gekommen, doch man hatte die nördliche Expansion nicht weiter voran getrieben. Erst Nero führte dies nach seiner Thronbesteigung fort. Im Jahr 60 zerstörten die Römer das religiöse Zentrum der britischen Druiden auf den Insel Mona. Der Aufstand der Icener und Trinovanten unter der Führung von Boudicca zwang die Römer, von der weiteren Eroberung Wales' abzusehen, und sich erneut dem Südosten der Insel zuzuwenden. Die Aufstände waren so schwer, dass Nero beinahe den Abzug aus Britannien veranlasst hätte, doch dies hätte sein Ansehen als römischer Kaiser stark geschwächt. Nach schweren Schlachten und der blutigen Niederschlagung der Aufstände Boudiccas führte der neue Kaiser Vespasian die nördliche Expansion fort. Während seiner Herrschaft konnte Wales weiter erobert werden, sowie auch die Orkney-Inseln. Der erfolgreiche Feldherr Agricola wurde unter Vespasians Nachfolger Domitian nach Rom zurück beordert, was die Nordexpansion unter seinen unfähigen Nachfolgern ins Stocken brachte. Weiterhin benötigten Kämpfe an der Donau Unterstützung weiterer Legionen. Im Jahr 122 gab der damalige Kaiser Hadrian den berühmten Wall in Auftrag, der nach ihm benannt wurde, um die Nordgrenze des eroberten Territoriums zu markieren und gegen die nördlichen Stämme zu sichern. Bis 142 hatten die Römer die Schottischen Lowlands erobert und versuchten diese mit einem weiteren Bollwerk - dem Antoniuswall - zu sichern, dies konnte jedoch nicht vor Stammesangriffen und Plünderern schützen. Schon 162 zogen sich die römischen Truppen an den Hadrianswall zurück. Um 180 schließlich gab es Ruhe an der Grenze. Bis 209 konnte man weitere Eroberungen im Norden machen und der Hadrianswall wurde verstärkt. Durch die formale Unterwerfung einiger nördlicher Stämme kehrte ein ungefährer Frieden ein. Um 250 begannen die ersten Plünderungsfahrten der Sachsen an der danach benannten Sachsenküste. Zu dieser Zeit gab es Uneinigkeit unter den römischen Herrschern und Britannien war schon mehrfach von Kaisern und Gegenkaisern beansprucht worden. Als schließlich Kaiser Constantinus in Londinium einzog, der Hauptstadt der Provinz Britannia, ergaben sich die Bewohner widerstandslos, da sie endlich Frieden wollten. 306 ließ sich Konstantin, der Sohn des Constantinus, in Eburacum zum Gegenkaiser ausrufen und weitere Usurpatoren folgten. Die politische und ökonomische Lage dieser Zeit ist aufgrund der geringen Quellenlage umstritten, doch um 360 kommt es zu einer erfolgreichen Ordnung in Britannien unter Flavius Theodosius, der sich 367 mit einer Verschwörung von Pikten, Skoten und Angelsachsen befassen muss, die seine militärischen Führer getötet haben. In den vergangenen Jahrzehnten hatte Britannien wiederholte Neuordnungen und Unterteilungen in kleinere Provinzen unter verschiedenen Anführern durchgemacht. Zu dieser Zeit waren noch große Truppenkontingente in Britannien stationiert. 383 schließlich nahm der Usurpator Magnus Maximus einen großen Teil dieser Truppen mit nach Gallien, um sich selbst die Position als neuer römischer Kaiser zu verschaffen. Nur wenige dieser Truppen sollten zurückkehren. Um 399 führte der Feldherr Stilicho eine Offensive gegen die Pikten und Skoten hinter dem Hadrianswall durch, doch schon 402 mussten die Truppen wieder abgezogen werden, um Italien gegen die einfallenden Westgoten zu verteidigen. Archäologische Funde aus dieser Zeit zeigen vielerorts Anzeichen des Niedergangs und der Rückkehr zur vorrömischen Lebensweise, die auf der Insel nie ganz verschwunden war, wenn die Menschen auch begeistert viele Vorteile der Eroberer übernommen hatten. Nach 406 brach die Verbindung Britanniens zur römischen Regierung in Ravenna vollständig ab und nach dieser Zeit tauchen auch keine neuen römischen Münzen mehr auf der Insel auf. Die Verwirrung und die Unsicherheiten dieser Zeit ließen in schneller Folge drei Kaiser auf der Insel erstarken. 409 sagten sich die römischen Provinzen vom Kaiser los und Aufstände erhoben sich. Um diese Zeit verließen auch die letzten römischen Truppen die Insel, wobei heutige Forscher vermuten, dass es sich dabei nur um das mobile Feldheer handelte. Die Grenztruppen blieben wohl im Land, zogen sich aber nach und nach aus dem Norden zurück. Das Jahr 410 wird allgemein als das "Ende" des römischen Britanniens angesehen. 410 bis 1066 - Die "Dark Ages" Nachrömische Zeit Der Name "Dark Ages" oder "Dunkle Zeitalter" beruht auf der Tatsache, dass sich für die Zeit nach 410 nur wenige schriftliche Quellen für die Ereignisse in Britannien finden lassen. Der Mönch Gildas verfasste einen Bericht über die Eroberung Britanniens durch die Angelsachsen, doch Forscher halten diese Aufzeichnungen für wenig zuverlässig und nur begrenzt informativ. Eine weitere Quelle, die Chronica Gallica von 452, erwähnt kurz, dass Britannien 441 für die Römer verloren gegangen und an die Sachsen gefallen sei. Ein anderer Chronist schreibt 511, Britannien sei von den Römern aufgegeben worden und und unter sächsische Herrschaft gelangt sein. Die nächsten Quellen stammen aus dem 8. Jahrhundert - Beda Venerabilis, die Angelsächsische Chronik, die Historia Britonum aus dem 9. Jahrhundert und schließlich Geoffrey of Monmouths Historia Regum Britanniae. Doch Historiker halten viele Informationen daraus für legendenhaft und größtenteils unhistorisch, und rekonstruieren daraus nur einen groben Ablauf der Ereignisse. Nach dem Abzug der Römischen Truppen brach die Verteidigung der Nordgrenze zusammen und die Skoten und Pikten begannen britische Städte zu plündern und zu zerstören. Historiker vermuten, dass die Bewohner noch etwa dreißig Jahre lang versuchten, die vertraute römische Lebensweise zu bewahren, doch die einfallenden Angeln, Sachsen und Friesen beenden schließlich alle nachvollziehbaren Ereignisse. Man nimmt an, dass sich die Bewohner Britanniens zunächst mit den Angelsachsen verbündeten, um sich gegen die Pikten und Skoten zu verteidigen. Vermutlich waren auch einzelne germanische Gruppen schon vor dem Abzug der Römer als Siedler nach Britannien gekommen. Beda beschreibt einen "tyrannus" aus dieser Zeit, der für die Anwerbung der Angelsachsen verantwortlich sein soll und bezeichnet ihn als Vortigern. Die Historia Brittonum behauptet, die Anwerbung dieser Söldner sei 428 erfolgt. Überraschender Weise gibt es aus dem Jahr 429 einen Hinweis, dass Germanus, ein römischer Bischof, römische Truppen gegen die Pikten und Skoten führte, andere Quellen behaupten jedoch, es habe sich nur um eine kirchliche Mission gehandelt. Um 440 kam es schließlich zum endgültigen Ende des römischen Britanniens, als sich die Angelsachsen aus unbekannten Gründen entschlossen, die Provinz zu plündern. Archäologische Funde und DNA-Nachweise zeigen jedoch, dass es nicht zum vollständigen Bruch mit alten Lebensweisen kam, auch wurden die Besiedlungen vieler kleiner Dörfer im Themsetal und in Südengland nicht unterbrochen, was darauf hinweist, dass sich die Bewohner mehr mit den Invasoren verbündeten, als sich ihnen entgegen zu stellen. Um 446 scheint ein Hilferuf der Briten an den Feldherren Aetius gegangen zu sein, doch Westrom sah sich außer Stande, die nur noch formale Provinz zu unterstützen, aus der es schon lange keine Steuereinnahmen mehr erhielt. Dennoch scheinen die Kontakte zum bis dahin noch römisch besetzten Gallien angedauert zu haben und weiterhin kam es zu einer Auswanderungswelle von Briten in die heutige Bretagne. Aus dem Jahr 470 stammen Berichte über den britischen Feldherren Riothamus, der Westrom gegen die rebellierenden Westgoten unterstützte, und aus dieser Zeit stammen auch Geschichten über einen keltischen Anführer namens Coelius/Coel, der als Old King Cole noch lange in Liedern fortlebte. Gildas berichtet, dass um 500 herum Ambrosius Aurelianus die einfallenden Angelsachsen einige Jahrzehnte lang zurückhalten konnte, doch in den 570ern schließlich beschreibt die Angelsächsische Chronik, dass der angelsächsische König Ceawlin seine Herrschaft bis Wales und Cornwall ausdehnen konnte. In Wales und Cornwall hielten sich die "römischen Briten" noch längere Zeit, wenn auch die Sprache und Kultur verloren ging. Es führte weiterhin zu einem starken materiellen Niedergang und bis 600 war die römische Kultur spurlos verschwunden, selbst das Christentum war aus den angelsächsischen Gebieten verdrängt worden. Heutige Forscher bezweifeln allerdings, dass ein vollständiger Niedergang in Britannien erfolgte, und sind sicher, dass die romano-keltische Kultur in dieser Zeit aufblühte. Die Römer selbst gaben ihren Anspruch auf Britannien nie auf, noch 540 sah Kaiser Justinian die Insel als zum Imperium zugehörig an. Heptarchie Die Heptarchie bezeichnet die frühmittelalterliche Periode Britanniens, in der es in angelsächsische Kleinkönigreiche unterteilt war. Nach der Eroberung des Südens und Ostens durch Angeln, Sachsen und Jüten im 5. Jh. entwickelten sich verschiedene Gesellschaften mit Kriegerkönigen an ihrer Spitze. Vor allem Beda Venerabilis und die Angelsächsische Chronik liefern eine ungefähre Darstellung der Ereignisse dieser von heftigen Kämpfen gepräften Zeit. Die bekanntesten Königreiche der Heptarchie waren Essex, Sussex, Wessex, Kent, East Anglia, Mercia und Northumbria. Neben ihnen existierten die kleineren, aber zeitweise ebenso mächtigen Reiche Lindsey, Whicce, Magonsaete und Surrey. Frühere Forscher haben angenommen, dass sich einer der Fürsten dieser Königreiche zum Bretwalda aufgeschwungen haben könnte, doch heutige Ergebnisse lassen dies unwahrscheinlich erscheinen, vor allem da über diese Zeit kaum etwas bekannt ist. Fest steht allerdings, dass einzelne Herrscher zeitweise die Hegemonie über andere Landesteile ausübten - beispielsweise Mercia Mitte des 8. Jh. bis Anfang 9. Jh und ab der Mitte des 9. Jh. Egbert von Wessex. Am 8. Juni 793 überfielen Wikinger das nordenglische Kloster Lindisfarne, was allgemein als Beginn der Wikingerangriffe angesehen wird. Die Macht der angelsächsischen Reiche verringerte sich zunächst unter dieser Bedrohung. 866 fiel das Große Heidnische Heer in England ein und eroberte große Landesteile, doch Alfred der Große von Wessex schlug die dänischen Wikinger 878 zurück und konnte eine vorläufige Übereinkunft mit ihnen erzielen, auch wenn die Bedrohung durch die Wikinger bis ins 11. Jh. bestehen blieb. Unter Alfred vereinigten sich auch die verbliebenen angelsächsischen Reiche unter einem König und das Königreich England entstand. Königreich England In den folgenden Jahrzehnten führten Alfreds Nachfolger die Kämpfe gegen die Dänen fort und unter seinem Sohn Edward erkannten die dänischen Unterkönige und auch die Herrscher Schottelands ihn als ihren König an. Die Krieger des Danelag gingen während dessen zu einer mehr bäuerlichen Lebensweise über und die kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen verringerten sich nach und nach. König Aethelstan gelang es, Northumbria von den Dänen zurück zu erobern. Bis ins 10. Jh. blieben die kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen spärlich und das Reich konnte sich kirchlich und politisch sichern, vor allem unter König Edgar. 980 kam es zu erneuten Wikingerangriffen, doch größere Kämpfe konnten durch Tributzahlungen vermieden werden. Dafür führte König Aethelred die erste Steuer ein. Diese Tribute ließen die Wikinger jedoch nicht von ihren Eroberungsplänen absehen, wobei die Summen mit jedem Angriff höher wurden. 1002 heiratete Aethelred die normannische Prinzessin Emma, um sich die Unterstützung vom Kontinent zu sichern, was den Grundstein für die spätere normannische Eroberung Englands legte. Weiterhin ließ er sämtliche Dänen in seinem Herrschaftsbereich ermorden, musste aber 1013 vor Sven Gabelbart in die Normandie fliehen. Nachdem Sven und Aethelred gestorben waren, wurde Knut der Große König von England und regierte es gemeinsam mit Dänemark und Teilen von Norwegen und Schweden. Er heiratete Emma und konvertierte zum Christentum, was auch die Christianisierung von Dänemark und Norwegen in Gang setzte. Knuts Herrschaft basierte auf der Gleichbehandlung all seiner Untertanen und er teilte seinen Herrschaftsbereit in England in vier Earldoms ein (Wessex, Mercia, East Anglia und Northumbria), was ihm die Verwaltung erleichterte. Unter Knuts Sohn Hardiknut zerbrach das englisch-dänische Großreich und der normannische Einfluss in England wuchs. Edward der Bekenner, ein Sohn von Aethelred und Emma, bestieg den Thron, war jedoch durch sein früheres Leben in der Normandie seinem eigenen Heimatland entfremdet. Er war ein schwacher Herrscher, der sowohl dem angelsächsischen als auch dem dänischen Adel Versprechungen machte. Es kam zu Konflikten zwischen dem alten Adel und den Normannen. Edwards Schwiegervater Godwin, Earl of Wessex, setzte sich an die Spitze einer Opposition, musste jedoch in Exil gehen, kehrte jedoch ein Jahr später zurück und wurde erneut zum mächtigsten Adligen in England. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Edward die normannische Art der Herrschaftsorganisation in England eingeführt und begann sich jetzt aus den Regierungsgeschäften zurückzuziehen. Harold Godwinson gelang es, sich von Edward zu seinem Nachfolger erklären zu lassen, da der König kinderlos geblieben war. Dieses Versprechen war jedoch umstritten und Harold war nicht mit dem Königshaus verwandt; statt dessen gab es andere verwandte Thronanwärter wie einen in Ungarn lebenden Urenkel Aethelreds und den Norwegerkönig Harald III Hardrade, ein Enkel Knuts des Großen. Weiterhin gab es William von der Normandie, der ein entfernter Verwandter von Königin Emma war und ebenfalls ein Versprechen von Edward erhalten hatte, sein Nachfolger zu sein. Weiterhin war Harold bei einem Schiffbruch als Gefangener zu William gelangt und hatte sich zu einem Eid erpressen lassen müssen, William als König von England anzuerkennen. 1066 bis 1350 - Die Normannen Edward starb 1066 und Harold Godwinson wurde vom angelsächsischen Adel als neuer König von England anerkannt. Harald Hardrade und William von der Normandie begannen sofort mit den Vorbereitungen für ihre Feldzüge zur Eroberung Englands. Harald landete als erster in Yorkshire, wurde jedoch im September bei der Schlacht von Stamford Bridge von Harold vernichtend geschlagen. Die Normannen landeten nur drei Tage später bei Pevensey im Südwesten und Harold musste sein schon geschwächtes Heer in Eilmärschen nach Süden führen. Drei Wochen später unterlangen die englischen Truppen bei der Schlacht von Hastings den normannischen Eroberern und Harold und seine Brüder fielen. William wurde am Weihnachtstag in Westminster zum neuen englischen König gekrönt. Mit seiner Herrschaft begann sich das Lehnssystem in England auszubreiten und eine kleine normannische Oberschicht ersetzte den alten angelsächsischen Adel fast vollständig. Berühmt aus dieser Zeit ist Williams Doomesday-Book, das eine Aufzeichnung der Besitzungen und Bewohner des gesamten Landes enthält und zur Erhebung der Steuern diente. Unter William war auch das englische Königtum das alleinige Zentrum des Feudalsystems - anders als in anderen europäischen Ländern. Der König besaß die gesamten Ländereien seines Reiches, die er als Lehen an seine Anhänger vergab, die wiederum weitere Lehen an ihre geringeren Verbündeten geben konnten und so weiter. Weiterhin teilte William das Land in Counties ein, die von Earls oder Grafen regiert wurden, und er führte die Sheriffs ein, die Beamte im Dienst des Königs waren. Auch die Kirchenämter wurden mehr und mehr von Normannen besetzt. Damit wurden Anglonormannisch und Latein die führenden Sprachen des Reiches, Angelsächsisch sprach man nur noch im einfachen Volk. Nach Williams Tod kam es zu Streitigkeiten unter seinen Söhnen, aus denen Henry I als Herrscher über England und die Normandie hervor ging. Unter ihm entstand die Charter of Liberties, ein Vorläufer der Magna Charta. Weiterhin kam es während seine Herrschaft zu der endgültigen Regelung, dass nur die Kirche Bischöfe mit geistlichen Vollmachten ausstatten durfte - unter William war das noch ein Recht des Königs gewesen. Henry besaß nur einen einzigen Sohn, der beim Untergang des White Ship starb, was nach dem Tod des Königs zu einem zwanzig Jahre währenden Bürgerkrieg führte. Nachfolger waren Henrys Tochter Matilda, die frühere deutsche Kaiserin, die nach dem Tod ihres ersten Mannes Gottfried von Anjou geheiratet hatte, und Stephen von Blois, sein Neffe. Matilda führte mit ihrem Halbbruder Robert von Gloucester ein Invasionsheer auf die Insel und konnte sich 1141 zur Königin von England krönen lassen, doch sie handelte sich schnell die Ablehnung des Volkes ein. Weitere Aufstände folgten und der Bürgerkrieg wurde fort geführt. Stephen regierte bis zu seinem Tod 1154 als anerkannter König von England, hatte sich jedoch ein Jahr zuvor unter Druck dazu bringen lassen, Matildas Sohn Henry als Nachfolger anzuerkennen. Mit Henry II kam das Haus Plantagenet auf den Thron und seine Heirat mit Eleonore von Aquitanien kam das Angevinische Reich zum Herrschaftsgebiet der englischen Krone. Dies brachte aber auch den Konflikt mit dem französischen Königshaus in Gang. Henry II beschränkte die Macht des Adels und stärkte die Rechte der Freuen Bürger. Er machte sich durch eigene Söldnerheere von seinen Adligen unabhängig. 1170 kam es zum Mord an Thomas Becket, dem Erzbischof von Canterbury. Becket war zuvor von Henry II als Erzbischof eingesetzt worden, um einen Verbündeten gegen die Macht des Klerus zu erhalten, hatte sich dann jedoch gegen den König gewandt. 1171 Begann Henry die Eroberung von Irland und konnte sich schließlich als König von Irland und Oberherr der irischen Kirche bezeichnen. Nach seinem Tod kam es erneut zu Thronfolgestreitigkeiten, da sein ältester Sohn Richard I Löwenherz bei Feldzügen in Frankreich weilte. Richard verbrachte nur wenige Monate in England und starb 1199 bei einer Belagerung in Frankreich. Sein Bruder John folgte ihm auf den Thron, verlor jedoch im französisch-englischen Krieg 1202-1204 große Besitzungen auf dem Kontinent. Bei den Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Adel musste er schließlich viele Zugestäntnisse machen, die als Magna Carta in die Geschichte eingingen. Nach seinem Tod und der Nachfolge durch seinen Sohn Henry III 1217 konnte der englische Bürgerkrieg schließlich beendet werden. Die Nachfolger Henrys II werden allgemein als schwach angesehen, doch die andauernde Stabilität des Regierungssystems hielt das Königreich England zusammen. Schon zu dieser Zeit begann das Land, sich zu einer vergleichsweise modernen Monarchie zu entwickeln. Da Henry III bei seiner Thronbesteigung noch minderjährig war, wuchs die Macht des Adels, da ein Regentschaftsrat die Regierung übernehmen musste. Unter ihnen wurden jedoch weitere französische Gebiete verloren und der englische Adel zeigte Widerwillen gegen den starken Einfluss französischer Höflinge. 1258 kam es zu einer Rebellion einer Gruppe Adliger während des Parlaments. Sie zwangen den König, einen unabhängigen Rat für sich selbst zu akzeptieren und zu der Regelung, das Parlament drei mal jährlich einzuberufen. 1264 kam es zum Bürgerkrieg und obwohl die Opposition zeitweilig die Oberhand gewann, gelang es Henrys Sohn Edward, 1265 die Rebellen zu schlagen. 1274 bestieg Edward den Thron und begann 1277 die Eroberung von Wales, die 1283 abgeschlossen war.